


Prompt# 57: "There is enough room for both of us."

by Xylianna



Series: Xy's 100 Ways Challenge [9]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: F/F, F/M, Multi, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Threesome, postgame, verse 2 implied
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-30
Updated: 2018-07-30
Packaged: 2019-06-18 13:28:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,029
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15486837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xylianna/pseuds/Xylianna
Summary: Aranea meets Prompto and Cindy in Galdin Quay.





	Prompt# 57: "There is enough room for both of us."

**Author's Note:**

  * For [stopmopingstarthoping](https://archiveofourown.org/users/stopmopingstarthoping/gifts).



> Cross posted on [Tumblr](https://xylianna.tumblr.com/).
> 
> Unbeta'd, and truthfully, not very well edited. XD

Walking down the dockplanks leading to the Galdin Quay resort, Aranea winced at the loud thudding noise her boots made against the pier. Oh well, nothing to be done for it now. She didn’t exactly take the time to pack casual clothing suitable for a beach vacation when she fled Gralea for her life, nor did she take time to shop during the decade of darkness before that pretty Prince - King, she supposed, now - and his friends managed to bring back the Dawn. At least she’d left her armor behind for this trip, though the simple cotton pants and shirt she’d worn underneath wasn’t exactly flattering beach attire.

She’d heard they’d lived to tell the tale, those unlikely heroes who had saved them all, and that made her happy. Aranea’d grown fond of them all in her brusque way when they’d teamed up, and Ignis had hired her mercenary team often to square off against daemons and help protect the people until the Scourge could be defeated for good.

Aranea held a special fondness in her heart for that little gunslinger. He’d really proven himself when they’d fought side by side, gone from a dejected, self-loathing child to a strong, confident man.

She’d been tempted then, and she still regretting not acting upon it. But there’d been little time for fun when fighting for her life.

As she entered the restaurant at the end of the massive dock, a hush fell over the crowd as the diners studied her threadbare clothing, her dusty boots. Aranea simply shrugged and walked to the bar. A woman best described as a ball of energy was cooking behind it, frequently pausing to beam or wave at a customer as they passed by.

“How can I help you?”

“Uh, hi. Got a menu?”

“Sure thing,” the chef chirped, passing her one. “I’m Coctura, and this is my place. Welcome to the Mother of Pearl! Let me know if you have any questions.”

Aranea skimmed the menu and frowned. This was all much fancier fare than she was accustomed to. Just as she was preparing to ask the proprietress if she could just make a sandwich or something, Aranea heard a throat clear behind her.

When she turned, she grinned in pleased surprise. “Shortcake!”

“Hey, Aranea,” Prompto said. “What brings you here?”

“I’m on vacation,” she declared. “I think I earned it. You?”

He waggled his camera. “Still in search of that next best shot, you know?” His eyes clouded.

She declined to ask about the darkened expression; if he wished to talk, he would. “Good luck with that,” she said, before spinning back around on her stool. Aranea heard the squeak of him sitting on the one beside her, felt the heat radiating from his wiry body, just a little too close to hers for comfort.

And not nearly close enough to do her any good, Six take him.

“Order the Sea’s Bounty Risotto,” Prompto suggested. “That’s what I’m having.”

“Prompto!” Coctura said, bustling over with a bright smile. “We haven’t seen you here in far too long. Your usual?”

“Yep,” he agreed. “One for her, too,” he inclined his head towards Aranea.

Aranea sat there during the exchange, unsure if she was irritated or amused by his take-charge attitude. She settled on charmed, ordering them each a beer to return the favor.

She stared at him over the rim of her glass while their food was prepared, and a familiar warmth began to uncoil deep inside her core. Those striking violet eyes held as much heat as she knew hers did, and the air was charged between them, heavy with unspoken words. They communicated volumes with that heady stare, sipping at the Quay’s newest microbrew, all surrounding conversation fading away.

The mood was broken abruptly when a drawling voice sang out. “Prompto! Is that you, sugar? Why, I haven’t seen you in _ages_!”

Aranea turned, this time not questioning if she was irritated or amused. Her eyes narrowed at the woman who’d sidled up to Prompto’s other side, all brassy blonde hair and tan skin, her eyes a darker olive green compared to Aranea’s emerald.

“I’m Aranea,” she said, thrusting a hand out across Prompto's chest before he could speak up.

“Well, hi! Nice to meetcha!” The blonde grinned and shook her hand. “I’m Cindy.”

Aranea couldn’t help but smile at the woman’s bubbly cheer. The deliberate way Cindy's fingertips brushed Aranea's wrist as they broke their handclasp got her attention. When Coctura set down the plates in front of herself and Prompto, she asked for an extra set of silverware.

“Don’t be rude, Prompto,” Aranea purred, her eyes on Cindy’s to gauge her reaction. “We can share.”

Cindy’s round cheeks flushed, and her eyes twinkled. “There is room enough for both of us.”

Prompto appeared gobsmacked, his mouth working open and shut several times but no words coming out. He did manage a strangled sound, though, and Aranea patted his cheek in tacit praise at his effort.

Never had risotto been eaten so quickly. They tipped well to make up for any perceived rudeness, and stumbled in a cluster over to the registration desk to see if there was a room available. It didn’t much matter either way to Aranea - her transport was nearby, and would serve in a pinch.

But the more her eyes lingered on Cindy’s voluptuous curves, the more she wanted a proper bed to get to know her new friend properly.

Once the keys were obtained, they made their way down the hall. Onlookers probably assumed they were drunk, the way the three of them staggered and giggled all the while. But aside from those beers early on, none had drank a drop. They were buzzed by the high of flirtation, tipsy with desire, inebriated by the certainty of what was about to happen.

“How should we do this?” Prompto gasped, nearly bowled over by Aranea in her haste to get further into the room.

The sound of the lock sliding home was deafening in the beat of silence that followed his innocent question. Cindy shifted mischievous eyes between the two of them from where she stood by the door, and Aranea swore under her breath. When Cindy began to walk towards her, all swaying hips and liquid grace, Aranea stared in unabashed admiration.

“I reckon we don’t need to plan it out,” Cindy answered Prompto’s question a shade belatedly. “Let’s just do what feels right.” After casting a sunny grin over her shoulder at Prompto, she kissed Aranea full on the mouth, twining her slim arms around Aranea’s waist.

“Fuck,” Aranea tried to say, but the oath was swallowed in the sweetness of Cindy’s mouth. She felt warmth press to her back, felt a hard, cloth-covered cock dig into her ass, and then Prompto’s lips were dancing over the back of her neck, the line of skin left exposed by her shirt collar.

Aranea strove to regain her balance, reaching out to bracket Cindy’s bronzed face in her calloused hands, deepening the angle of the kiss as she tried to take back control.

Cindy slid a knee between her thighs and pressed up, and Aranea would stab the person who called the sound she made a whimper.

But that’s what it was.

“You like that, darlin’?” Cindy cooed before licking her way down Aranea’s throat.

“I think she does,” Prompto growled.

Aranea blushed at the squeak that burst out of her when Prompto cupped and squeezed her ass, grinding himself into the cleft between her cheeks. Thin fabric did little to disguise how happy he was to be there, and Aranea felt zero shame as she pushed herself back against his dick.

“Yeah. She does.” Aranea turned and captured Prompto’s lips in a fierce kiss, moaning into his mouth as Cindy continued to rub her thigh between Aranea’s legs.

Fuck, it’d been so long since she’d had anyone in bed, she was already feeling close just from this.

“Y’all are overdressed,” Cindy drawled. Putting action to suggestion, she pulled her shirt over her head and tossed it aside.

If Aranea had stared before, now she practically salivated. Cindy was all lush curves and soft skin, an unblemished canvas for Aranea to kiss and lick and bite, leaving her marks behind.

A rustle behind her caught her attention. Turning, Aranea was just in time to see a half-naked Prompto shed his pants. While they had their golden hair and sunny smiles in common, the rest was a study in contrasts. Whereas Cindy was all ripe curves and clear, bronze skin, Prompto was wiry muscle wrapped in pale skin, peppered with a thousand freckles.

Prompto smirked at her, and Aranea felt her cheeks heat with another Astrals-forsaken blush. Unsure why she suddenly felt shy, Aranea raised her chin and slanted a look at each of them before tugging off her shirt. She dropped her pants with just as little ceremony, and since she hadn’t seen the point of underwear, Aranea was left completely nude.

Cindy and Prompto both still wore underwear, and to Aranea it suddenly seemed the difference between a sundress or plate mail. Shit.

Aranea focused on Cindy, watching as she narrowed those olive eyes and hooked her fingers in the waistband of lace-edged panties. The pink tip of her tongue flicked out to wet her lips, and Aranea would have used her small troop to re-defeat the Scourge just to feel that tongue on her pussy.

“One of you help me with these?” Cindy asked, literally batting her eyelashes.

It should have looked ridiculous. It didn't.

Aranea and Prompto stepped forward as one, the former slanting a smirk at the later. Prompto snickered in response, and they each stepped to one side of Cindy, grabbing on to the soft satin fabric. As they lowered it down those long, tanned thighs, Aranea couldn’t help herself - she darted in and licked from Cindy’s hip to her navel, sliding just far enough off track that she got the scent of Cindy’s arousal.

Prompto wasn’t much better behaved, nipping playfully at Cindy’s ass before kissing his way down her leg in the wake of the lowered fabric.

“I guess that just leaves you, shortcake,” Aranea said. “Cindy?”

Now it was the ladies’ turn, and they gave Prompto similar treatment as they took off his boxers. Aranea drew the symbol of her rank - former rank - on his ass with her tongue, using his freckles as a guide. Cindy was more bold, licking one long stripe from the base of his flushed cock to its weeping tip, causing Prompto to moan raggedly.

“We didn’t get to help you,” Prompto said when he got back his breath, his tone playfully accusatory.

“He’s right,” Cindy agreed. “Why don’t you lie back and let us make up for it?”

Aranea thought that sounded like a fabulous idea. Flinging herself backwards onto the lavish bed, Aranea folded one arm behind her head. She drew one leg up, the sole of her foot planting on the mattress, her other knee bent and falling to the side in such a way that her glistening folds would be easily visible to her two would-be lovers.

Lifting her other hand, Aranea beckoned, feeling like she had done well at taking back control.

But when those two golden heads lowered to worship her from toe to neck, Aranea realized she had woefully misjudged the situation.

They took her apart again and again, giving her just enough of a reprieve that she could catch her breath before racing her up again and tossing her over the edge.

Hours - days - years later, she lay panting for breath, one blonde pressed to each of her sides. As her heart rate began to slow towards normalcy, Aranea managed to turn, to brush her lips against Prompto’s freckled brow, to place a soft kiss on Cindy’s lush lips.

“I think it’s his turn next,” Cindy said, those sinful lips tugged to one side in a sexy little half smile.

“Gimme a minute,” Aranea pleaded with a laugh. Maybe she should get some water. Or more food. After all, they had all night.

She’d need the energy.

**Author's Note:**

> I just finished Episode: Prompto this weekend, so I'm feeling Prompto feels, Promnea feels, and I've always shipped Promdy. So this was the perfect night to fill this prompt. I hope you enjoyed it! Please leave me some kudos/comments if the spirit moves you! <3


End file.
